


The Lies We Believe

by PaleBear



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Song lyrics vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleBear/pseuds/PaleBear
Summary: Jack finds himself curious about the hidden mansion in the woods. Leaving his village, he follows rumors from hunters and travelers only to meet the owner of this lonely home. What happens when the master doesn't let him go?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 38





	The Lies We Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics - Lullaby of Woe, cover by Karliene
> 
> Please enjoy my fic! This is the first one I've ever posted on ao3 after nearly five years...finally gained the bravery.

The Lies We Believe

Wolves asleep amidst the trees   
Bats all a swaying in the breeze  
But one soul lies anxious wide awake  
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths

I am Jack Frost and my village stands in the hills of Tellin. To the northeast there is a large forest, dark and mysterious as they come- though full of life and peace at the same time. There is often a blanket of mist covering the grounds and trunks of trees, but it is beautiful in my eyes. Yes, it is a place that makes you feel lost, black soil and black trees with morning blue mists, it is like a second home to me.  
You see I am always working in the tavern as a waiter at night- giving out drinks and cleaning up after slobs for the next one- having to deal with the heat of bodies and hot fires in every corner. Maybe my family name was meant to be, a description given to me before I was born. A word to describe my thoughts and passion for the cold weather that never seemed to leave the valley I was born into. Yes, this was the place for me. Even the summers had a cold breeze and it came down from that foreboding forest of darkness.   
Speaking of darkness, this village seemed a bit different then others. Every month or two, a person would disappear in the dead of night. Normally when it was a halfmoon or darker. It was very strange and I find myself often thinking of those nights and mother always tells me not to say a word of it. To just ignore the disappearances like everyone else. Even the families begin to forget they even had the kin they lost within a week. It leaves the others and myself nervous as to what the future will bring.   
There is an old mansion along the twisty road through the forest, one I’ve only heard of in whispers.  
Working at the tavern, where mostly hunters and sometimes travelers enter though, I can get a few people talking. Ale running their mouths like a windmill on a good harvest. Tonight, tonight is different. I get all the information on my suspicions answered straight out -well, sort of- from a group of hunters in thick fur and leather clothes. Four of them sit in the corner of the room sipping on their shiny mugs. I decide to take a bit of time preparing their meals just so they won’t sober up even a bit for now. (I rarely feel guilty about it. They deserve it after always flirting so brutishly with the maids that weren’t interested. Myself included. Not all were so harsh, and I found myself looking forward to those very few on return to The Red Arrow.) 

For your dolly Polly sleep has flown  
Don’t dare let her tremble alone  
For the witcher, heartless, cold  
Paid in coin of gold

I take my time moving dishes around on a table near the group- back turned to them- as I listen in on their conversation.   
In a gruff voice from a man around his mid-thirties uttered, “We’ve all been here doing our great-great-grandfathers work since we could hold a crossbow or gun,” he nodded to his companions, “but have we actually ever seen the master, hmm? No. We drop off most of our kill in the wagon that always stands in the courtyard ready to be filled. So much kill, “ he took another drink of his ale, “hunter after hunter dropping their load. How many family members are in that house but never comes out. Strange that. I’m a private man myself but it’s outright disrespectful not meeting your business partners. Although we get good money. Always gold toppers. So not complaining much.”   
Amaruq (one of the gentler few, I’ll give him his meal first) - a man with a rather well trimmed beard and black hair tied in braids, wearing a large leather band around his baggy fur coat to keep it from getting in the way, spoke in a hushed voice to his companions. “Family names Black I was told.” he said. “Don’t go spreading the word of what we’ve been doing or you might actually see someone come out of those thick doors. And may God look over whoever does get blamed.” There was silence at the table, each man too afraid to say another word.   
I make my move to carry Amaruq’s meal to him, setting it down on the wooden table in front of him. He moves his strong arms to his lap, looking up to me with a kind smile. “Would you like anything else? Spiced muffins perhaps?” I ask him sweetly.   
“That sounds lovely, Jack.” he nods. “You make them yourself?”   
“I do,” I say proud of myself, “and they will be on the house for you and your friends, of course. Wouldn’t want you spending all your hard made money on something so simple.” I say putting my hands on the back of his chair. “I have some to be taken out of the oven now, excuse me.” I leave for the kitchen. As I do, I hear the older one say, “I think that young man has a thing for you Amaruq. He’d make a good partner.”   
“Don’t go making any ideas, old man.” Amaruq says, and I can tell he is smirking, “I’ve been a fortunate man to be served by him for a while now and plan to ask him to join me for the festival this following week.”  
I blush in joy, grabbing the muffins out of the oven, continuing work until late at night. In the morning I plan to take a walk to this so-called mansion of the Blacks.   
… The early morning shines softly over the thick clouds overhead. Sun rays bursting through the dew drops that cover the crops in dark rows of soil.  
Like any other horror story, I walk away from my home village into the woods and toward a supposedly haunted mansion that stands in a wide clearing. Most people end up dead or get turned into some hideous beast when doing this kind of thing. It has been a sort of reoccurring thing throughout history, never quite managing to tumble from the timeline.  
Deciding to travel through the forest that lays out around the northeastern side of my village was undoubtedly one of the stupider things I’ve done in my life. It is dense with tall trees and foliage. The ground is soft and wet, rich from years of decay. As I travel in quiet steps it stains the peasant clothes that I wear. There is always a strange mist covering the grounds in the morning. Hiding things from sight. I shiver at the thought. Yes, this was stupid. There is something kind of comfortable about it to me though. Strange. Shouldn’t I be cautious at all times?  
I wanted to know, I needed to. What was happening? If there was a monster there, I could save the town by killing it. So, I must go. Before people I know are harmed as well. The forest seemed to get quieter as I went farther in. Trees began to still, birds began to rethink chirping twice in this area, and the many streams began to fade behind me. I had been walking for a few miles now, I guessed. I had grabbed an extra coat which I pulled out and covered myself with. My hair basically blended in with the mists; white and soft.  
After a few more minutes of walking blindly down the road, the mist began to clear along with trees. There in the middle of the clearing- off the road that continued into the north- stood a grand mansion of smooth stone and large windows. They seemed to be covered with curtains. A wine red? It was hard to tell from this distance, so I continued to walk up to the large wall that ran around the house, defending and hiding the grounds. A tall metal gate with circular designs stood bolted to the stone wall. I slowly put out my hand and pushed one side inward. It opened with an eerie squeal making me wince, though my eyes stayed on the towering structure ahead of me. It seemed to loom over me as I walked nearer. I was now in the large green courtyard all those people must have spoke of. My eyes caught on the flowers climbing over the wall. There are flushed white roses containing poison within their thorns, able to kill according to my mother. They grow among the little African violets, bleeding hearts, and pale foxgloves. I almost sigh in delight at the sight. Ferns, vines, and mosses grow along the others, following the deep cracks throughout the stone sidewalk to the large doors of the mansion. It was a lovely home. One I had only dreamed of, complete with a large fountain in the center of the courtyard. The gorgeous piece of stone was no longer flowing fresh water straight from the northern mountains. No, the spouts were bare and quiet as everything else seemed to be. Except of course the flowery stone walls. It looked untended to though.   
The wagon the hunters spoke of must have already been taken to another place for it did not stand in the courtyard. From where I stood, I could see four wide holes of mud. The wagon must sit there every time, I thought.   
Bringing my eyes from the fountain that I traced cold fingers across, I walk to the doors. I swallow, feeling my heart begin to beat a bit faster. When I knock on the door, the sound can be heard echoing in the rooms on the other side, even though it should be at least a foot thick. There is a still silence before the doors open all the way into the wall. What walks around the corner of them on each side makes me nearly scream in fear and shock. Two large and slender dogs with shorter fur but enough to keep them warm walk next to each other to greet me. One is strikingly white reminding me of snow covered mountains while the other is the deepest black I have ever seen. Darker than the deepest cave and has more depth than the deepest ocean. Though, having all these qualities, the one that surprised me the most was that their large eyes were pale blue. As if they were blind. They looked at me down their long snouts and their sharp ears held high making them look even more regal. They do not seem to want to harm me and so I cautiously walk forward reaching out to pet one. As my hand comes near to the white one, the black growls with a deep guttural rumble. I step back slowly, retracting my hand in worry of getting it bitten off. But it only seems it was giving warning for it's jealousy or protectiveness. Tilting my head to the side, I see they are both females.  
“Hmm,” I say quietly, as a puff of white breath comes out of my nose. It was rather cold in here.  
“It seems they are curious about you.” a voice like smooth silk that seeps through every corner of the room slices through the silence. The voice sounds as if it is coming from above me so I raise my head up to look at the grand staircase in front of me. At the top stands the silhouette of a man. “As am I.” he says quieter. His words seem to go straight to my bones and slide like thick water across my skin. “Of course you are not the first hu-,” hesitance, “person to enter here, without invitation.” There was a dance to his head as he said the words, voice noble and accusing. The man took a step down, setting a hand on the rail.   
I raise my chin to this stranger saying hesitant but strong, “No one is ever invited to your home, so I hear.”   
The man laughs with such raw confidence, it makes me take a step back. “You are a persistent one. I like you already.” he says thoughtfully. Then it changes to a playful but commanding tone, like he is just wanting to see what I’d say. Like a game. “But I must ask you to leave. You do not want to stay any longer than necessary.”   
“You said you were curious about me. Besides, I won’t leave until you answer my questions.” I say with finality. There is a lot of hesitance in this conversation, perhaps that is a sign to just leave before saying the wrong thi- “I live on my own. Whatever power you have does not sway me.”  
The doors slammed shut behind me without anyone to close them, making me jump and the dogs in front of me get excited. I stare up at him in shock. I was not even speaking of literal power. The ability to take people that he pleased away for work or whatever he did with them was what I had meant. The man couldn’t hurt anyone I knew if the stranger didn’t know which town he came from. Although now I wasn't so sure.  
Now that I look closer, I can see the man’s eyes glow a sort of silvery gold in the dark as he looks down upon me. This man is not completely human, was what I thought before he raised his arms and all the candles in the room went out, darkness took over. I heard the dogs shuffle on the black marble floor and I whipped my head around wildly trying to see what was happening even though it was no use. Those mesmerizing golden eyes appeared right in front of me and before I could scream, a powerful cold hand grabbed my throat and my eyes fluttered shut as my mind went blank like the darkness surrounding me.   
He comes he’ll go leave naught behind   
But heartache and woe  
Deep, deep woe  
I awoke to a cold room, a few candles on a stand and two on a window sill brightened what little areas of the room they could. I began to turn my head to look out the now uncovered window and felt slightly dizzy. How long was I asleep? Outside was a beautiful night sky. The full moon was soaking through the tall glass windows with a pure blue light. I must be in a room higher up because I could not see the line of trees outside. Just the starry sky.   
I went to wipe my eyes from sleep only to find my wrists were tied to the fancy red loveseat I had slept on. I bolted up to a sitting position, remembering the man I had encountered. What would he do to me? Looking more closely around the room, I find there is an empty fireplace with large gray stones surrounding it, a polished oak wardrobe in the corner (much like my own at home but far more detailed and high quality), a bookshelf with old leather bound books, and a large mirror unlike anything I had ever seen. It had sharp black spikes protruding from behind the round well cleaned dish.   
This house kept surprising me, I noticed. And I can’t help but think it isn’t always going to be the furniture or architecture. It already has been, but next time it may be dangerous even more so.   
I try turning farther to look behind me, but to no avail. I can’t see in the last corner. The mirror gives me the opportunity to though. I see a large desk with papers scattered across it- some in piles. There is a black quill and inkwell on the side along with wax for seals. The papers look important, covered in elegant handwriting. Elegant and sharp, much like the dark designs across all the windows. No one seems to be in the room though so I try pulling on the ropes again. The sting across my skin made me hiss in pain.   
“It’s no use.” the man’s voice from before suddenly spoke from somewhere behind me. My blood runs cold as I look into the mirror by the fireplace- papers are floating in mid air, bent in a way that someone would be holding them. The man has no reflection. Now in panic, I try pulling harder on the ropes to try and escape. “Humans have not the strength to unbound ropes such as these. They really are such fragile things, humans. Much like flowers.” the man mumbles, “Which is why I leave them to grow outside. It reminds me everyday of the delicateness I will never have. The weakness I don’t possess.”   
He said it with such renounce and an undertone of bitterness, it makes me curious for just a moment and then I remember the murders or kidnappings of this man - this creature has commited. “You will answer for your crimes beast. And I will end your life if I have to.” I snarl.   
He chuckled lightly, “Are you threatening me, human?”   
“My name is Jack Frost. Stop calling me human, it’s creepy. Why do the families forget their kin have gone? Is that your dark powers, twisting their minds?”   
“I’m only making it less painful for them. Doing them a favor.”  
As I glared toward the mirror, staring at the papers floating there, I could feel his eyes on me. He was unknowingly keeping his papers in the air as he watched my actions. My teeth began to chatter and a chill came over me. Damn, it was cold in here. I brought my eyes down to my shaking knees, trying to bring my arms closer to my sides. The man walked into my view and I jolted as I watched him walk to the fire place, snapping his fingers. A large warm fire appeared in the stone area. No wood or peat necessary, apparently. I gasped in shock, absentmindedly trying to move closer to the warmth. I looked up to the man standing in all his grace, he had a cruel smile on his lips, as if trying to hide the slight worry that appeared in his eyes. But I could see it.  
The man - now that I could see him for the first time - had broad shoulders, a proud neck and shiny black hair. His skin was a strangely pale color, looking as if he was a statue. His clothes were long and inky black, an open coat dragging back behind him, a v-cut stretching down to his mid-chest showing his well-defined chest, just looser than tight pants - as was the fashion- and long boots reaching his knees. His nose was straight and rather elegant, mouth stretching plump across his face with firelight helping to define his sharp cheekbones and jaw. He was no doubt an attractive man in my eyes, but was he as a person?   
“You eat a lot of meat.” I say dumbly. “Do you have a large family?”  
He smiles, showing white sharp teeth making me swallow in something more than nervousness. “It is only me living in this home.” he says. “The meat is for my pets.” Then his face falls in anger- eyebrows dropping down and mouth sneering, he rushes toward me with inhuman speed. The man comes in close, covering the firelight with his dark clothes and aura. “Who told you of sending the hunters here?” he hisses, commanding.   
“I-” is all I can answer him with. My blue eyes wide with fear, the man puts a finger to the center of my head giving the feeling of a searching darkness to travel through me. Before my eyes roll upward at the intensity of it all, his stare that shines over me is just as intense. He steps away with a whip of his robes and says, “Very well, so be it. I have seen them all,” he growls, “And you will regret this.”   
“Wait!” I shout to him as he heads toward the door. “Do not hurt them. They are innocent!”  
He stops at the door, “And you?” he asks in a whisper.   
“I- I take the blame.” I say, breath catching.   
He gives a small huff of laughter, “They shouldn’t have opened their mouths. And you,” he turned to look at me with piercing eyes, “you shouldn’t have listened.”   
The man disappeared, my ropes cutting in half themselves. I rush toward the door, to find it locked. Of course it would be. I walked limply back to the seat looking out the window, “What have I done?” I ask myself. I followed stupidly after stories, hoping to courageously save the town, thinking I’d come back safe and live as a normal person. Married with a peaceful life. Now Amaruq and the other hunters were going to die because of me. A cruel thought did occur to me, though: they did speak of it out loud, so they did in a way bring this on themselves. But I - I only sealed their fate. 

Birds are silent for the night  
Cows turned in as daylight dies  
But one soul lies anxious wide awake   
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths

It was oddly peaceful, waiting for the man to return. It was as if I didn’t really care about them anymore, I would be trapped here and mostly likely die in a horrific way, but all I could think about was, who is this man? Why was he here? What in the world had happened to him to make this dark being? A creature of the night, a predator of the shadows, a sorcerer of death. And why was this being of such power going through so much to keep me alive?

Two weeks passed with me walking around the locked mansion, exploring and searching. I rarely saw him anymore and if we did run into each other, there would be nothing to talk of after that night. He was angry with me I think (he had no right to be, I thought childishly. Pouting for no known reason), angry at the world it seemed. I remained to have questions, but now they were of innocent curiosity. About this place and this man’s life. He was oddly gentle once things calmed down. Every night I would sleep on the same loveseat I was tied to when arriving. In the morning I’d find a plate of fine food and fresh water or tea on the desk in the corner.   
The papers were in fact of business. He seemed to get his money from a strangely mundane job. Shipping and fisheries in the north, fine silverwares and dishes, clothing and goods. I never saw him leaving out the main door for work. He was a large business owner apparently. Rich and noble- in other words, dangerous. He signed his name as Pitch Black. It made me smile at how well it suited him. I told myself the next time I see him I should call him by his name. I wanted to see what his reaction would be. I wanted to know why he kept me here. What I was worth in his eyes. Perhaps, he was lonely. It wouldn’t be that surprising, seeing how large the place was and how cold, empty, and basically bare it always seemed to be. Everything was shades. The only colors were of reds. Rich and bold - much like Pitch.   
I laughed to myself one night at the thought. I was laying on the loveseat staring at the floating fire, my pale skin glowing in the light and Pitch Black was sitting at his desk rummaging through papers as every other night seemed to go. The sound though must have shocked Pitch out of his concentration, cause he asked, “What is so amusing?”   
“You.” I murmured. Snuggling into the moth eaten blanket I had found in a creaky cupboard. It smelt as if it had gone through many dusty years but had a faint sweet smell. It was a comforting thing in this stone world.   
“You find me amusing.” he said, a little defensive and annoyed.   
I giggled softly, “It was just a small thought. I find you more interesting than anything.” I mumble lazely. “Don’t you ever get bored here?” I ask, sitting up and turning to look at him. The blanket falls off one of my shoulders accidently, shirt falling to the side exposing my smooth shoulders and neck to the man. When I look at him, he stares in wonder, and looks like he wants to come closer, but refuses his desires, stuffing them down inside. His expression hardens, looking back at my innocent but victorious expression at making some emotion break his mask. My heart skips a beat.   
“I leave this place more often than you know.” he says.  
“When, Pitch? Where do you go?” I move closer.  
“If you know my name, then you must know I have work to attend to at times.” he narrowed his eyes.   
“Well, I-”   
Pitch looks back down at his papers saying quickly, “Stop making conversation.”  
I huff. “What else am I supposed to do?” I say standing up, walking over to his desk leaning against it. The older man scoots away slightly. So childish, I roll my eyes with a smile. He signs his name with a flick of his wrist before quickly melting wax and stamping a few folded papers before rushing to the door.   
“Can I come with you?” I say, with a small hopeful tone. Stepping forward.  
He turns his head slightly toward me, raising an eyebrow. It was silent as he thought rather hard about his answer and he answered quietly, “Perhaps another time,” and was that a genuine smile?, “soon.” He opened the door saying, “You smell nice.” before leaving.  
I slowly sank back down into the comfortable seat, blushing at the memory of a few nights ago when Pitch had shown me to the washing room, letting me wash myself in the large marble bathtub. It was lovely and the soaps the man had boughten just for me were sweet and refreshing. When Pitch had forgotten to give me a towel, he walked in without thinking much of it and stared in shock as I scrubbed my pale legs with a washcloth. It was rather cute honestly. He had left quickly mumbling apologies leaving a red towel behind on the counter. After that, he got all nervous when I was around him. Maybe he felt guilty? At times that seemed that it was all the man was thinking for more than this one reason. I wanted to help this wounded creature. Oh, dear. Could it be that I’m falling for this man? I curl up onto the loveseat with the dusty blanket once again, smiling giddly into the dusty blanket as sleep takes over. 

My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes  
Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries  
As the witcher, brave and bold  
Paid in coin of gold

When I awoke there was another plate of food on the desk, this time with a note. I smiled opening it to read,  
‘You may join me for a conference this afternoon, if you’d like.   
If so, join me downstairs after breakfast. There are newly bought clothes for you in the wardrobe by the fire. I’d like it if you’d wear them.’   
Finally, I thought. What a gentleman. Well, sometimes. After eating, I went to the wardrobe to find a well fitted blue waistcoat and a black button up. It was all more expensive than anything I’ve ever worn. Black slacks and boots, as well. I undressed putting my old clothes on the side and redressing with clothes in the wardrobe. They all fit perfectly, although the slacks pulled under my bum a little more than I would’ve liked. I smirked at the thought. He was a sly one.   
Looking in the mirror, I messed with my hair, trying to get the bed head to go away. Thankfully it gave up trying to touch the sky and layed back down. I left the room with a smile, just a little nervous. Ok, a lot nervous, there was no use trying to hide it. Pitch could sense and see things from a mile away. As I walked down to the staircase, I realized it was morning. Why would we be leaving during the day. So far I have never even seen him around during the day time. Passing a window I moved the curtain expecting it to be bright with light, but instead it was cloudy and dark. Hmm. Perhaps whatever he is can’t stand under direct sunlight?  
Reaching the stairs, I find Pitch leaning against a wall murmuring to his dogs. Earlier in the week, I had heard him calling them Morrigan(the black one-representing the darkness and evil in the world) and Persephone(the white one- representing the light and good in the world). Pitch looked up at me sensing my presence as well as the dogs. “You wore them,” he smiled, making my stomach flutter, “and I must say you look rather fetching wearing my name.”  
“Ha, ha, very funny.” I looked down at both the dogs, smiling “Hello. I’ve been meaning to ask, why are their eyes…?”  
“Pale? They represent good and evil. Both sides blind to the other. But they can still feel each other's presence. Do you remember trying to pet Persephone?” he asks smoothly. I nod remembering the memory of the first time I entered here. “Morrigan defended her because she is just like the reality of it. If good survives, there will always be evil to swallow it up. Their eyes became pale by staring at the moon. They seem connected to it in some way.”  
“And you? You stare at the sun?” I ask, looking up at him with a small smile.   
His expression becomes sad, “I can no longer see the sun. My eyes are as they are.”   
“Forgive me, they are beautiful. “ I hesitate before lightly touching his shoulder. The touch makes him stiff for a second before he heads towards the door. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought he was a bit flustered. Following after, I ask him, “How will we be getting there?”   
“By carriage, I ordered one to come last night.” he smirks then, “ thought you’d be more comfortable taking transportation in human ways.”  
I look at him confused, “How on earth do you get there?!”   
“Fly,” he said simply like he would be discussing the weather.   
“Uh...are you joking?”  
Pitch shakes his head as they leave to the fancy carriage in the courtyard. Ah, I missed fresh air. “It’s quite easy.”  
I narrow my eyes as he opens the carriage door, “Quite easy.” I mumble darkly, making Pitch smile. I get in, noticing he has a blue coat for me as he settles on the opposite side, “Well we definitely got to try that sometime.” I say looking out the window at the trees. I glance back at him and he stares in shock with a slight smile on his lips, “Really?” he says breathless, even though he has no reason to be. He sounds so hopeful it makes me want to slap that stupidly handsome face.   
“Of course. But another time, I think it is sweet that you ordered a carriage for me.”   
He handed the coat to me wordlessly, a content smile on his face. It was a nice change, I thought. But I have to admit, that daring stoic look would surely be missed. It had got my heart going in a way I’d never experienced before.   
“Where are we going anyways. I see you got dressed in a new suit.” I took in the blood red button up and black everything else. He sure did look tasty in a suit.   
He smirked that smirk only he could do saying, “North. To Bekin. I own many companies, as you know already.” he says with a pointed look. I look back out the window guiltily. “The other business workers in the country want to know their money is safe.” He pauses, “I,”   
I look at him with a bit of surprise at the seriousness in his tone and the mention of my name. “I- I was hesitant to bring you along, because there are others like me who won't be as kind. My kind are called vampires. We are immortal beings who can't go out in the daylight. If we do we die. Today is fine though. We are forced to drink the blood of those alive. Humans. Those are the disappearances, I. I do not drink them until death. Those are other vampires. I want to keep you safe, do you understand?”   
I nod, speechless. “Is that the reason you have fangs?”   
He laughs, “Yes, that is why I have fangs, my dear.”   
My cheeks flushed lightly at that. It was far too casual to be the first time it was said.   
“I wanted to ask you since that first night, why me? Why do you keep me alive,” I ask him with a burning curiosity, “ or why do you not feed from me and keep me in your home. Please, tell me, Pitch.”   
He was silent, staring into my eyes, into my soul. “You want me to answer honestly?” I nodded. Pitch let out air, “I keep you near me because you are different in my eyes. I am honestly terrified to be alone.” he says slowly, eyes drifting to the window and trees as they continue up the road north. “You are pure and I feel that if I keep you near me, you are the pieces I am missing and I can finally be complete. I am a puzzle, I. As a man I know nothing of kindness or love. I felt you could teach me those things. I know it is cruel, a plan to lure you in and keep you from the world. But the world is cruel and all I think about is you and your blue eyes, hair and skin pale as the snow and moon. All I know... and actually have started to feel deep down in this dark hole of a heart is that I want to keep you safe, where I can see you. I want you to understand that I am not trying to be selfish, I don’t feel that I am evil in your eyes when you look at me. Something I have never had and “ he says, voice wavering and breaking at, “I feel that you can make me someone better.” 

Silence is what follows, I stare in complete shock, moved by this man who has just told him he was something way more than he had ever been before. There was nothing that could change the fact that he was falling for this man. This broken, wounded, and untamable beast had him falling hard and fast. “Pitch,” I whispered, the man looks at him with startled eyes like he forgot he was confessing his entire tangle of thoughts on the matter out loud. “Pitch, you are more than you think.” I said, grabbing Pitch’s cold hand. “This… confusion of yours, is what makes you human. This feeling you have” he says meaning every word, slowly and softly as if teaching a child or calming a scared animal, “this feeling is human. It is love,” I say smiling, eyes tearing up. When did he ever fall for such a person. He felt so proud of this man, proud of himself for helping him discover it. “You show kindness without realizing what it is. Have you been lost for so long that you’ve forgotten?”   
Pitch looks as if he either wants to throw up or cry. What he did was not what I expected. He rushed forward, hugging me tightly. I sat in surprise for a second and then brought his own arms around Pitch’s back, hands clasping over the man’s strong shoulders. Pitch whispered over his shoulder, “Thank you, Jack.” 

\-- An hour later of waiting in content but slightly awkward silence, “We’ve arrived,” Pitch smiled as they began to pass through the old stone town. When they stopped in front of a large building with slightly intimidating doors, Pitch got out of the carriage, holding the door open for me once again. “Such a gentleman.” I told him, smiling. Pitch smiled weakly back. He seemed bothered by something. “What's wrong?”   
“Stay close to me, ok?” he whispered against my temple as he turned us toward the doors. Walking up the stairs to them, Pitch held out his arm for I to grab onto. He wrapped both hands around squeezing lightly. “It will be alright.” Pitch said, but it seemed he was trying to convince himself as well. They held their breaths and knocked on the door. 

The meeting went quite well, the conference was held around a large round table. I did not speak, just sat respectfully. Listening. When one of them mentioned me being a free closure snack however, Pitch hissed his sharp fangs at them,”You shut your damn mouth!” Threatening the man who chuckled cruelly. “Who brings their toys to work, huh? Mr. Black you must finally be losing it.”  
A female vampire with a rather annoyingly high voice said, “Yes, I don't ever remember you ever having any little humans to pleasure you? How long have you kept this one. He is a handsome thing, would be nice to have in the collection. Mind if I have a go?”   
I squirmed uncomfortably, my heart beating faster in fear. Pitch grabbed my thigh possessively under the table to calm himself a bit while he continued to bare his teeth in anger through the rest of the meeting. I couldn't help but shudder when they finally started to leave. Pitch walking right beside me, a hand leading me by the small of his back.   
As they turned the corner to find another carriage, two other vampires jumped out of nowhere grabbing Pitch by the shoulders and slamming him against the stone wall. They were most likely one of the leaders men. I tried pushing them off Pitch before someone rushed up behind him and snatched me off the street running towards another carriage. I screamed kicking and flailing in his arms, trying to hit the brutish man. I could hear Pitch roaring in anger thrashing at the vampires holding him down.   
I felt something hard hit my shin, looking down I saw the man had a knife on his belt. I reached to grab it, fingers slipping on the hilt. Finally I unsheathed it and stabbed the man in the back. He screamed in pain, dropping me onto the ground angrily.   
During that time, Pitch was able to grab a hold of both of their heads -after being punched in the mouth- managing to spin them around and crack their skulls against the wall. The goons fell to ground with a limp thud.   
Looking around wildly in the direction I had been taken he saw him on the ground looking up at the angry man with terrified eyes. With his extra speed Pitch was able to grab him in a second, pushing off the ground and into the air in a cloud of black dust. I gasped when he realized where I was, latching around him “Pitch!” I shouted.   
“It's ok, Jack. It will take many years for those men to have the ability to fly. We are safe.” he looked down at me who was pushing my face into Pitch's neck. “I thought we weren't going to be able to get out of there.”I said, voice shaking. “That I would never see you again. Please, Pitch. Let's go home.” I pleaded desperately into his cold skin.   
“Of course.” he said, a strange heat blooming in the darkness of his long dead chest. Home.

It was night now, I was cleaning Pitch's bloody lip with a wet rag on the seat in front of the fire. When it was clean, Pitch licked the wound and I stared in amazement as the deep cut suddenly began to heal instantly. I hesitantly ran his thumb across the no longer marred surface. There was a beat of silence, my blue eyes staring into golden ones, before we began to slowly move closer into a gentle kiss.   
I gasped at the sudden cold lips on my own, but they quickly pulled apart when they heard howling coming from down stairs. I laughed as Pitch huffed in annoyance. “They never do that,” Pitch grumbled. “We’ll have to continue this later.” It was a promise that made an electric shock go up my spine. “Stay here, alright?” I hummed as Pitch pulled me in for a short peck before leaving.   
As I watched the flames flicker, I put a finger to my lips slowly rubbing at the tingly feeling the man had left. Pitch came back a few minutes later holding a large coat that covers one's shoulders alone. It was made of a white and silver fur. “Oh, how beautiful.” I grinned.   
“It’s for you.” Pitch told him, handing it to me. “My sister left it on the doorstep. She says she bought it for you.” he smiled fondly.   
“Your sister?” I gasped. “How does she know of me?”  
“I may send her letters about my days and recently I’ve had a gorgeous, curious human roaming around my home. If I hadn’t told her about you, she would have found out somehow and would have gotten me back for not telling her in the first place.”  
I laughed at that, “Well, what did you say about me? She must have thought I was an angel to get something as precious as this!” I placed it across his shoulders. “It’s so comfy.”  
“She knew it was love when I mentioned you were a nuisance,” Pitch said softly, smiling at my frown. “I also told her how much you meant to me, much like how I explained it to you in the carriage. She was also the one who convinced me to tell you that…”   
“Yes?” I asked, curious.  
“That I love you.” he whispered, unsure of what would happen.  
I grinned, blushing up to my ears. This time not caring. I pulled Pitch down for a longer kiss this time, mumbling “I love you, too.”

He’ll chop and slice you  
Cut and dice you  
Eat you up whole   
Eat you whole

That morning, Pitch awoke to find Jack sleeping his arms on his bed. Silky blankets covered their bare skin. “Good morning, Jack.” he whispered, into my soft white hair.  
I yawned, turning to look at Pitch. “Good morning.” I smiled, as Pitch lazily rubbed circles on his arm. “I hope it will be this wonderful every morning.” Pitch’s mouth pulled into a frown, golden eyes looking away under dark eyelashes. “What is it?” I asked, voice full of concern. The vampire sat up, I followed. Resting my chin on Pitch's shoulder, “Pitch, please tell me. What’s wrong?”   
“I-” Pitch whispered, voice full of sorrow, “My life is for all eternity. A human only lives…”   
I thought of all they had gone through together already. I couldn’t bear to leave Pitch. He had nothing to go back to. And I never wanted to leave Pitch’s side. “Turn me.” I say, making up my mind.   
“What?” Pitch span his head around to look at him in shock. “No, I could never commit you to this sort of life, it-”   
“Pitch. I have nothing to go to. No family. The way I see it, I would gladly take the life of drinking blood if it meant I could live with you forever. To wake up in your arms in the morning. You said you don’t take lives. That makes you different from the others. I will gladly take that life to love you for all eternity.” I said, taking Pitch’s hands into his own. My voice went even more serious than before, “I’ll turn, “ I nodded, “if you’ll take me?”   
I swore my blood was running with the strength of a waterfall in the silence that followed. A silent tear rolled down Pitch’s cheek before he rushed in to kiss me passionately, with a fierce and caring desire filling Pitch’s heart. “Alright,” he mumbled against my mouth, moving down to my neck in soft kisses, “It’ll only hurt for a second, my dear.” Pitch licked the smooth flesh there, before sinking his fangs smoothly into my neck. I gasped holding tightly onto Pitch’s back, digging my nails in. 

And so they would be eternally connected, together living in the house of memories.


End file.
